


tommorow, then

by MistyDeath



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDeath/pseuds/MistyDeath
Summary: From the second Rude had seen Tifa Lockhart surveying the masses in the Sector Seven slums some odd week ago on a visit, he’d been dying to introduce himself to her.
Relationships: Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Tifa Lockhart/Rude
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: FF7 Fanworks Exchange '20





	tommorow, then

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoCatsTailoring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/gifts).



> What better way to break a writing block than with a new fest and a new pairing? Had a fun time trying this out and I hope you like it, TwoCatsTailoring!

Rude found her charming.

There was always a scuff somewhere on her. On her elbows from leaning against the bar for too long, across her cheek from some scuffle fighting monster or an incident in the bar. It’s real. It was a sign she breathed and lived every day as the rest of them.

From the second Rude had seen Tifa Lockhart surveying the masses in the Sector Seven slums some odd week ago on a visit, he’d been dying to introduce himself to her.

Except, for the life of him, it’d never come up. Rude worked ridiculous hours with Reno, and even on the off chance he wasn’t at the redhead’s side, if stationed in Midgar he was likely stuck at Shinra. What little spare time he had, Rude never went below plate - he was too exhausted to think of anything but his bed back at the apartment.

The hope that he’d find the time the next day hadn’t left him yet.

\--

In the wake of the reactor bombing, as he watched her throw punches left and right at one of the monstrous Air Busters he knew Heidigger had been dying to try out, something sparked in Rude. There’s an obvious threat in Avalanche. There’s also much bigger fish to fry.

Tifa can handle herself, he knows she can. But Rude knows plenty of dead people that could handle themselves, especially ones that hang around with crowds like the ones she’s found herself in. Watching Tseng and Reno survey it, he finds himself wondering if - no.

The next chance he got, Rude was going down and saying something - anything.

“Reno, tomorrow you’re getting Aerith. We don’t need another bombing causing a collapse in Sector Five and ruining our shot,” Tseng ordered. Reno lolled his head back and muttered an affirmative, “sure thing, Boss.” He turned to Rude, and Tseng cut him off before he could get a word out - impressive.

“You’re to do it alone. If I have to send in Rude to back you up,” Tseng sighed, “you’d better be dead or dying.”

Simple, but effective. As Tseng cut the video feed and stored the clip somewhere, Reno waved to Rude and set off. Dismissed.

Rude didn’t have to wait for Tseng’s confirmation. “If the blond fell where he did, Reno may actually be dead or dying tomorrow.” He blinked, thrown off guard. For once, Rude hadn’t been paying much attention. Avalanche had always had paramilitary forces with them. Tifa had stood out, a shock of strength from someone he’d only seen in a civilian setting.

“Sir?”

“Be prepared tomorrow - nothing’s scheduled until Reno makes the call.”

\---

Lo and behold, Reno was bitching about the same guy getting away with the girl. “You’re joking.”

“No, I’m not. The kid’s an asshole, and he’s going to get what’s coming to him,” Reno said. “Don’t you dare tell Tseng.”

Rude stared at his phone and glanced at said man sitting less than a desk’s length away from him. He didn’t make eye contact, but Rude knew he was screwed anyway.

He got up and walked toward the main halls. “Stop making me deliver your damn food, man,” Rude hissed. It was a sad excuse, and Rude had definitely delivered worse cover ups, but it was the thought that counted.

\--

The things he did for this asshole - and he had the nerve to just call him _back_? Who the hell did Reno think they were working for?

He stared down from the ladder and watched the duo get smaller and smaller, eyes blurring the shapes until they disappeared.

Well, maybe the SOLDIER was with Aerith now. Which - wait, didn’t she - hadn’t she -

Rude had the sudden thought to jump as they flew over Sector Seven. Even make the excuse that he had needed to find food. See Tifa - no. Although not as trash filled as Five, Seven wasn’t the best to try that move, not with the direction they were moving.

There was always tomorrow.

\---

There were days when Rude hated his job. There were definitely days where Reno hated their job. Rarely did they hate the same situation, but if they did, it was a sign that something's gone wrong. As they made their way over to the Sector 7 plate pillar, it was easy to tell that this was one of those days.

“They gave us a script.”

“I know.”

“They actually expect me to read off of it.”

Rude hummed, more focused on moving them to the pillar. Everything about this is off, including the civilians shooting back at them. They’re not meant to kill civs - it’s not a Turk’s job.

“Tseng is actually going through with this, I just - okay. This is a drag,” Reno groans. “I’m bad at acting, first off - “

_No, you’re bad at acting when you’re told to act a certain way_ . _And we both know this is wrong_.

Reno started shooting at the blond “ex-SOLDIER” whoever the hell he thinks he is, and for once, Rude was glad that Tifa wasn’t around him. As the redhead took a sick pleasure in trying to kill him once more, Rude watched the upper levels and waited. Again, it was a boring fight, and not something Rude believed should be a part of their job. Waiting for a cheap shot just wasn’t right.

They’re meant to kill targeted threats - not civilians trying to save their damned lives.

Whether as a ruse to get the blond out of hiding or to ease off the frustration, Reno shot for Tifa the second she appeared. Rude pulled them back in time, completely ignoring whatever came out of his mouth.

He did it often enough - it didn’t mean anything.

It was when the gunman started shooting at them that Rude finally decided to cut the shit out. They’re here to deal with a terror cell. If that terror cell included someone he thought was worth more than a bullet to the chest, it didn’t matter.

Every side glance Rude shot over to where the fight was happening, Reno didn’t see Tifa until it was too late. Where the two men had more than enough force to hurt Reno, they’d have a hard time catching up. It was unfortunately where Tifa came in.

_Don’t get close to Tifa, don’t get close to - I’m shooting for a reason - oh you IDIOT_.

It’s a move Reno would gladly pull on their own targets and Rude would’ve expected better from his partner. Trap ‘em and slap ‘em or some equally disgusting phrasing that, although it got the point across, would never leave Rude’s mouth.

So Rude gave in, let Reno have a moment’s notice, and aimed for the other two.

\--

Dramatic entrances were never really his thing. But the entire situation was fucking dramatic, so there wasn’t any hope. At least Rude knew someone’s heart clenched at the thought of him dying.

Rude dealt as many blows as he could to Tifa without actually following through. He didn’t even try to land a true hit - tried to shove her out of the way.

It was too bad Tifa didn’t give a shit if he did. She kicked him every time he drew back - _maybe you should’ve gone and talked to her, dumbass -_ and Rude dodged again. Wrong move - because no sooner did she realize it than Tifa was signalling to someone behind to -

Fuck _that hurt_.

\--

Rude looked back, what were they screaming about - about the plate? Who knew - and now Tifa was on the ground - oh the _hell_ with this.

There were two bodies lying on the shaking plate in front of him, and Rude had only one option available. He hit the separation button and raced back towards the center, barely registering Tifa’s cry in the distance.

Rude heaved Reno up. The medics screamed at one another, and they were airborne.

The cool blue panels of the Shinra buildings ahead do nothing to hide the red flames and smoke pooling out into the sky above them. He tried to track Tifa’s movement for a few seconds, but the red lights caught his eye and held them for far longer.

Hours later, the sky’s deceptively calming green hue indicated a job well done. It seemed to crawl over Reno’s body in the hospital through the windows, reflecting on his face. Rude was momentarily blinded by the light as someone passed by, and flinched.

The blood was gone, and so was the pain, but - Tifa wasn't worth the risk. It might hurt less in the end if it stayed that way.


End file.
